No Hoy
by horrorcrux
Summary: Dennis se acuerda de la muerte de su hermano Collin. En vez de intentar sanarse por sí mismo, deja que su sufrimiento se disuelva de forma natural. Sabe que puede superarse, pero no hoy. Este fic participa del reto " Desempolvando Retos " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los ańos" con el reto "Canciones que Inspiran", (Not Today, Imagine Dragons).


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**_

 _ **Este fic participa del reto "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través del los años" con el reto "Canciones que Inspiran".**_

 _ **"Tiene que volverse más y más fácil de alguna manera, pero no hoy."**_

 _ **(Not Today, Imagine Dragons)**_

* * *

 _ **Hoy no**_

Dennis evitó abrir los ojos a toda costa ese día. Recordaba tener que esperar, con impotencia, junto con muchos más alumnos menores. Sus voces asustadas resonaban en sus oídos aún, y se dispersaban en su mente como un montón de papeles al viento. _Si es que estarán todos bien. Si es que nos darán algo de comer cuando salgamos de aquí. Si acaso salimos de aquí. Si alguien viene a buscarnos. Que dejé mi pluma en el Comedor. Que yo quería estar ahí porque las cosas son mucho más emocionantes allá._ Dennis había preferido ignorar los asustados susurros de sus compañeros de clase; después de todo, su padre le había enseñado a ser una persona bastante optimista. No le veas el lado malo, Dennis. Al final, las cosas siempre terminarán yendo bien, aunque no te lo esperes. Y Dennis era un chicoobediente cuando se lo proponía. Después de un par de horas, se había preguntado a sí mismo por qué no había hecho lo más incorrecto en aquella situación. No le habría hecho daño a nadie quedarse a pelear, incluso si sólo conocía un par de hechizos efectivos en duelos, y fuera demasiado joven para quedarse, como había dicho la profesora Mcgonagall. Y de verdad, no habría hecho daño a nadie quedarse y pelear, como un verdadero Gryffindor.

El cuerpo de Collin no parecía magullado, ni mucho menos maltratado. Había agradecido al cielo ese día, con las lágrimas en los ojos y el pelo pegado en la frente, que nadie hubiese tratado de jugar con su hermano. Se preguntaba, entre sollozos incontenibles en el Gran Comedor, si el que había matado a su hermano había tomado pena por él, casi. Habían encontrado su cuerpo sin vida cerca de las escaleras principales, con algunos rasguños casi invisibles y con el pelo lleno de escombro. No entendía el mundo, de verdad, y se sentía mal por la persona que intentara de forma ferviente hacerlo. El cuerpo de Collin, una vez hiperactivo e incansable, no se había movido en absoluto mientras su hermano pequeño lloraba por el y sollozaba por no imaginarse lo peor. Tal vez nunca debieron volver a Hogwarts con el ED, y tal vez deberían haberse quedado en casa, siendo nacidos de muggles y todo, con todos los peligros que existían en esos tiempos oscuros. Tal vez deberían haber aceptado la oferta de su madre, de mudarse a América hasta que todo se calmara. Pero Collin había sido Gryffindor, y Dennis también, y tal vez era aquello lo que a ambos había condenado.

Como resolución, le había escrito varias cartas breves, porque había sentido que Collin se habría aburrido si Dennis la hubiese mantenido muy larga.

 _Querido Collin,_

 _Creo que mamá una vez te dijo que prefería que te quedaras quieto a que saltaras por toda la casa. Supongo que ha cambiado de opinión ahora. Ya sé que han pasado siete meses. No sé si quiero volver a Hogwarts, porque sé que todo el mundo estará hablando de lo que sucedió. Papá y mamá se han distanciado bastante, pero no te preocupes, no es tu culpa. La abuela ha dicho que ya es tiempo de que tengan otro hijo. Vieja insensible. No había tenido estallidos de magia accidental hace muchísimo tiempo._

 _Mamá aún llora de noche, creo que nunca va a lograr superar lo que pasó. He estado pensando en estudiar Medimagia, aunque tú ibas a ser fotógrafo. He encontrado tu cámara, por fin. Tomar fotos es mucho más difícil de lo que tú lo hacías parecer. Mamá se echó allorar cuando le tomé una foto. Pero no te preocupes, de verdad, ya lo superará. No hoy, tal vez, pero muy pronto._

 _Te extraña demasiado,_

 _Dennis_


End file.
